Sword
Sword & Laser Book Club members read all editions of the monthly picks: print, audio, ebook, even cuneiform, if such editions exist. Ok, maybe not cuneiform. The gallery on this page will be devoted to first editions of the monthly picks. What exactly is a first edition? The edition that came first? Is it the American, British or some other country's first publication? Is it the signed, numbered and/or lettered limited edition? Is it the limited edition preview? Is it the advanced reading copy (aka ARC)? Sometimes it's hard to tell, so we'll see. Feel free to replace images as needed. Other galleries focus on vintage paperbacks, fiction mags, and graphic novels. 001-golden-compass.jpg|The Golden Compass by Philip Pullman 002-enders-game.jpg|Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card 003-american-gods.jpg|American Gods by Neil Gaiman 004-neuromancer.jpg|Neuromancer by William Gibson 005-childhoods-end.jpg|Childhood's End by Arthur C. Clarke 006-unshapely-things.jpg|Unshapely Things by Mark Del Franco 007-watership-down.jpg|Watership Down by Richard Adams 008-anathem.jpg|Anathem by Neal Stephenson 009-memiors-found-in-a-bathtub.jpg|Memoirs Found in a Bathtub by Stanslaw Lem 010-eye-of-the-world.jpg|The Eye of the World by Robert Jordan 011-dune.jpg|Dune by Frank Herbert 012-daemon.jpg|Daemon by Daniel Suarez 013-a-game-of-thrones.jpg|A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin 014-the-forever-war.jpg|The Forever War by Joe Haldemon 015-the-mists-of-avalon.jpg|The Mists of Avalon by Marion Bradley Zimmer 016-down-an-out-in-the-magic-kingdom.jpg|Down and Out in the Magic Kingdom by Cory Doctorow 017-the-windup-girl.png|The Windup Girl by Paolo Bacigalupi 018-bitter-seeds.jpg|Bitter Seeds by Ian Tregillis 019-world-war-z.jpg|World War Z by Max Brooks 020-the-blade-itself.jpg|The Blade Itself by Joe Abercrombie 021-thje-moon-is-a-harsh-mistress.jpg|The Moon is a Harsh Mistress by Robert Heinlein 022-the-once-and-future-king.jpg|The Once & Future King by T.H. White 023-the-princess-bride.jpg|The Princess Bride by William Goldman 024-how-to-live-safely-in-a-science-fictional-univers.jpg|How to Live Safely in a Science Fictional Universe by Charles Yu 025-good-omens.jpg|Good Omens by Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett 026-1-the-shadow-of-the-conciliator.jpg|The Shadow of the Torturer by Gene Wolfe 026-2-the-claw-of-the-conciliator.jpg|The Claw of the Conciliator by Gene Wolfe 26-shadow+claw.jpg|Shadow and Claw by Gene Wolfe 027-blindsight.jpg|Blindsight by Peter Watts 028-the-hundred-thousand-kingdoms.jpg|The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms by N.K. Jemison 029-the-hunger-games.jpg|The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins 030-a-dance-with-dragons.JPG|A Dance With Dragons by George R.R. Martin 031-fuzzy-nation.png|Fuzzy Nation by John Scalzi 032-flash-forward.jpg|Flash Forward by Robert J. Sawyer 033-ready-player-one.jpg|Ready Player One by Ernest Cline 034-reamde.jpg|Reamde by Neal Stephenson 035-elantris.jpg|Elantris by Brandon Sanderson 036-1q84.jpg|1Q84 by Haruki Murakami 037-rule-34.jpg|Rule 34 by Charles Stross 038-empire-state.jpg|Empire State by Adam Christopher 039-the-lies-of-locke-lamora.jpg|The Lies of Locke Lamora by Scott Lynch 040-the-magicians.jpg|The Magicians by Lev Grossman 041-hyperion.jpg|Hyperion by Dan Simmons 042-tigana.jpg|Tigana by Guy Gavriel Kay 043-leviathan-wakes.jpg|Leviathan Wakes by James S.A. Corey 044-assassins-apprentice.jpg|Assassin's Apprentice by Robin Hobb 045-foundation.jpg|Foundation by Isaac Asimov 046-cloud-atlas.jpg|Cloud Atlas by David Mitchell 047-the-dirty-streets-of-heaven.jpg|The Dirty Streets of Heaven by Tad Williams 048-the-hobbit.jpg|The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkein 049-old-mans-war.jpg|Old Man's War by John Scalzi 050-bridge-of-birds.jpg|Bridge of Birds by Barry Hughart 051-downbelow-station.jpg|Downbelow Station by C.J. Cherryh 052-dragonflight-ballantine-U6124.jpg|Dragonflight by Anne McCaffrey 053-wool.jpg|Wool by Hugh Howey 054-among-others.jpg|Among Others by Jo Walton 055-redshirts.jpg|Redshirts by John Scalzi 056-ringworld-ballantine-02046.jpg|Ringworld by Larry Niven 057-the-curse-of-chalion.jpg|The Curse of Chalion by Lois McMaster Bujold 058-the-demolished-man.jpg|The Demolished Man by Alfred Bester 059-boneshaker.jpg|Boneshaker by Cherie Priest 060-ancillary-justice-le.jpg|Ancillary Justice by Ann Leckie 061-a-natural-history-of-dragons.jpg|A Natural History of Dragons by Marie Brennan 062-his-majestys-dragon.jpg|His Majesty's Dragon by Naomi Novik 063-the-einstein-intersection-ace-f-427.jpg|The Einstein Intersection by Samuel R. Delany 064-a-wizard-of-earthsea.jpg|A Wizard of Earthsea by Ursula K. Le Guin 065-altered-carbon.jpg|Altered Carbon by Richard Morgan 066-the-brand.jpg|The Brand by Bryan Alexander Benson 067-a-dance-of-cloaks.jpg|A Dance of Cloaks by David Dalglish 068-the-martian.jpg|The Martian by Andy Weir 069-promise-of-blood.jpg|Promise of Blood by Brian McClellan 070-dawn.jpg|Dawn by Octavia Butler 071-the-name-of-the-wind.jpg|The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss 072-stories-of-your-life.jpg|Stories of Your Life by Ted Chiang 073-alif-the-unseen.jpg|Alif the Unseen by G. WIllow Wilson 074-do-androids-dream-of-electric-sheep.jpg|Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep by Philip K. Dick 075-the-night-circus.jpg|The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern 076-the-sparrow.jpg|The Sparrow by Mary Doria Russell 077-annihilation.jpg|Annihilation by Jeff Vandermeer 078-the-goblin-emperor.jpg|The Goblin Emperor by Katherine Addison 079-wyrd-sisters.jpg|Wyrd Sisters by Terry Pratchett 080-the-sword-of-rhiannon-uk.jpg|The Sword of Rhiannon by Leigh Brackett 081-city-of-stairs.jpg|City of Stairs by Robert Jackson Bennett 082-station-eleven.jpg|Station Eleven by Emily St. John Mandel 083-uprooted.jpg|Uprooted by Naomi Novik 084-a-canticle-for-leibowitz.jpg|A Canticle for Leibowitz by Walter M. Miller Jr. 085-the traitor-baru-cormorant.jpg|The Traitor Baru Cormorant by Seth Dickinson 086-time-and-again.jpg|Time and Again by Jack Finney 087-arrows-of-the-queen.jpg|Arrows of the Queen by Mercedes Lackey 088-radiance.jpg|Radiance by Catherine M. Valente 089-the-sword-of-shannara.jpg|The Sword of Shannara by Terry Brooks 090-all-the-birds-in-the-sky.jpg|All the Birds in the Sky by Charlie Jane Anders 091-the-fifth-season.jpg|The Fifth Season by N.K. Jemison 092-darker-shade-of-magic-se.jpg|A Darker Shade of Magic by V.E. Schwab 093-aurora.jpg|Aurora by Kim Stanley Robinson 094-updraft.jpg|Updraft by Fran Wilde 095-the-time-traders.jpg|The Time Traders by Andre Norton 096-the-last-wish.jpg|The Last Wish by Andrzej Sapkowski 097-a-fire-upon-the-deep.jpg|A Fire Upon the Deep by Vernor Vinge 098-the-golem-and-the-jinni.jpg|The Golem and the Jinni by Helene Wecker 099-futuristic-violence-and-fancy-suits.jpg|Futuristic Violence and Fancy Suits by David Wong 100-the-rook.jpg|The Rook by Daniel O'Malley 101-the-three-body-problem.jpg|The Tree-Body Problem by Cixin Liu 102-the-salt-roads.jpg|The Salt Roads by Nalo Hopkinson 103-gateway.jpg|Gateway by Frederik Pohl 104-the-invisible-library.jpg|The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman 105-the-long-way-to-a-small-angry-planet.jpg|The Long Way to a Small, Angry Planet by Becky Chambers 106-the-hum-and-the-shiver.jpg|The Hum and the Shiver by Alex Bledsoe 107-the-left-hand-of-darkness-ace-47800-pbo.jpg|The Left Hand of Darkness by Ursula K. LeGuin 108-the-dark-tower-the gunslinger.jpg|The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger by Stephen King 109-helliconia-spring.jpg|Helliconia Spring by Brian W. Aldiss 110-strange-case.jpg|The Strange Case of the Alchemist's Daughter by Theodora Goss 111-doomsday-book.jpg|Doomsday Book by Connie Willis 112-california-bones.png|California Bones by Greg Van Eeekhout 113_frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus by Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley 114-a-wrinkle-in-time.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time by Madelaine L'Engle 115-an-unkindness-of-ghosts.jpg|An Unkindness of Ghosts by Rivers Solomon 116-we-are-legion.png|We Are Legion (We Are Bob) by Dennis E. Taylor 117-soulless.jpg|Soulless by Gail Carriger 118-nights-master.jpg|Night's Master by Tanith Lee 119-circe.jpg|Circe by Madeline Miller 120-mortal-engines.jpg|Mortal Engines by Philip Reeve 121-jade-city.jpg|Jade City by Fonda Lee 122-slan.jpg|Slan by A.E. Van Vogt 123-lovecraft-country.jpg|Lovecraft Country by Matt Ruff 124-zer0es.jpg|Zer0es by Chuck Wendig 125-ka.jpg|Ka: Dar Oakley in the Ruin of Ymr by John Crowley 126-ninefox-gambit.jpg|Ninefox Gambit by Yoon Ha Lee 127-the-calculating-stars.jpg|The Calculating Stars by Mary Robinette Kowal 128-harry-potter-and-the-philosophers-stone.jpg|Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J.K. Rowling the-crown-conspiracy.jpg|The Crown Conspiracy by Michael J. Sullivan avempartha.jpg|Avempartha by Michael J. Sullivan theft-of-swords-uk.jpg|Theft of Swords by Michael J. Sullivan 130-the-martian-chronicles-1st.jpg|The Martian Chronicles by Ray Bradbury the-last-unicorn-hc.jpeg|The Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle 132-vessel.jpg|Vessel by Lisa A. Nichols 133-the-poppy-war.jpg|The Poppy War by R.F. Kuang 134-trail-of-lightning.jpg|Trail of Lightning by Rebecca Roanhorse 135-seven-blades-in-black.jpg|Seven Blades in Black by Sam Sykes 136-the-snow-queen.jpg|The Snow Queen by Joan D. Vinge 137-hogfather.jpg|Hogfather by Terry Pratchett 138-in-the-company-of-others.jpg|In the Company of Others by Julie E. Czerneda 139-gideon-the-ninth.jpg|Gideon the Ninth by Tamsyn Muir 140-the-light-brigade.jpg|The Light Brigade by Kameron Hurley